


Some Things, You Don't Fix

by Sootgremlins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: The USS Enterprise has seen her fair share of space, and the damage that comes with it. Of course, some things you have to fix, her engines, lifts, shields, and windows, but there are some things you don’t fix.





	

The USS Enterprise has seen her fair share of space, and the damage that comes with it. Of course, some things you have to fix, her engines, lifts, shields, and windows, but there are some things you don’t fix.

The little dent on the door to the mess hall. It’s from the time that an ensign started a food fight, and the captain joined in. It’s from the shattered plate that hit it with a surprising amount of force. They all remember when they see it and smile.

The scratch on the edge of the captain's chair. That's from when Pavel dropped a PADD on the arm of the chair. When Jim looks at it, he still remembers Chekov’s face, as he apologized, and how they had both ended up laughing.

The chip of paint on the door to Nyota's quarters, that was from one of her and Spock’s first big fights. They keep it there, and when they argue, they look at it and decide it isn’t worth it to argue.

The small dent in the table in McCoy’s office. That was where his glass of bourbon had smashed after he lost five ensigns to an alien disease.

The scratches on the back wall of the rec room. Those were from Sulu thought it would be fun to teach the crew how to fence, although it didn’t end too well.

The stain on the ceiling on the engineering deck was from when Scotty tried to make a still in engineering. Jim joined him, but due to pressure, it exploded, leaving a mark on the sealing. It’s their little secret.

The red chair with a little rip on the back on the observation deck. That rip was from the time an alien made it aboard, Spock managed to disable it with no weapon, and won’t tell anyone how he did it, all there was, was the small rip on the back of the chair.

The scorch mark in one of the hangar bays. That was from when the bridge crew camped out there, complete with campfire. Although Bones taught Spock how to toast “marsh melons,” one was bound to catch on fire.

The third replicator to the right in the mess hall doesn’t quite work. Pavel had tried to fix it, but accidently changed the settings, so now sometimes you get a Klingon dish, instead of coffee.

So when they dock at a starbase, Scotty oversees the repairs, because this ship has her scars too, they make her special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be wonderful.


End file.
